Friday I'm in love
by Saya Hyung
Summary: conocía esa voz , nunca se olvidaría de ella ,era por su culpa que por mas azul que fuera el cielo , el siempre lo vería como el mas oscuro de sus días .   Alfred tiene cinco días para conquistar el corazón de su amado . basado en la canción de The Cure
1. I don't  care if Monday's Blue

**Disclaimer :** Ni los personajes ni la canción , me pertenecen ...

**ADVERTENCIAS: **en este capitulo ... ninguna

Simplemente disfrutenlo

* * *

><p>Como era usual todas las naciones se encontraban discutiendo , esta vez ni siquiera el disciplinado alemán se escapaba de estar gritando a los demás , el motivo … nadie lo sabia y para el británico tampoco importaba .<p>

Era cuatro de Julio , el cumpleaños de su ex – hermano , el día cuando ese estúpido rubio idiota lo había dejado , seguía sin entender el porque … había sido un buen hermano mayor , le enseño todo lo que sabia , cocino para el (Francis siempre le decía que debido a su mala sazón , américa se había alejado de el ) , lo defendió de todos los peligros para que un día el le dijera que no quería ser su hermano , definitivamente odiaba a ese panzón americano.

El rubio se encontraba tan perdido en sus pensamientos , que no se había fijado cuando habían dejado de pelear sus compañeros y la reunión había acabado , el se encontraba aun sentado con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y una taza de te frio entre sus pálidas manos .

- Inglaterra … - susurro un chico que llevaba lentes , el británico levanto su cabeza mecánicamente y miro a quien le hablaba , se parecía a Alfred .. pero no era el .

- ¿ Te conozco ? – pregunto , nunca lo había visto … o no parecía recordarlo .

-Soy yo , Matthew …. Canadá – le recordó el joven de ojos azules .

- Quien es Canadá … ? – pregunto confundido

-I'm Canada , soy el hermano menor de Alfred ... recuerdas ... estas mal por el cierto ...- pregunto tímidamente el chico .

- No estoy mal para tu información ... Alfred ... de donde sacaste eso crio ... wait a minute , Who are you ?- volvió a preguntar el ex- imperio ,se levanto y dejo a la siempre ignorada nación con un aura de tristeza .

Pasados unos segundos, se fijo donde estaba- New York - murmuro y dio un par de pasos , se detuvo frente a la puerta del salón de convenciones para inhalar un poco de aire , cuando un grito capto toda su atención .

- Iggy! – conocía esa voz , nunca se olvidaría de ella … era por su culpa que por mas azul que fuera el cielo del cuatro de julio , el siempre lo vería como el mas oscuro de sus días .

- Iggy , no vendrás a mi fiesta de cumpleaños , habrá hamburguesas , malteadas y todo lo que un hero como yo necesita para pasar un feliz día - exclamo Alfred sonriéndole , como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

- Acaso soy el único que no puede seguir con su vida – murmuro Kirkland entre dientes , mientras dejaba de mirar al mas joven y empezaba a reanudar su caminata .

Una mano halo su brazo con fuerza , lo cual tomo por sorpresa al ingles .

- Acaso me estas evitando Arthur – exclamo el Americano con extrema seriedad , arrastrando al mas bajo hasta que pudo tenerlo completamente cerca .

- No ire Alfred , tengo cosas que hacer – murmuro Inglaterra de manera casi inaudible .

-Siempre dices lo mismo Arthie … llevas siglos con la misma excusa y esta vez no aceptare un no como respuesta … I miss you ..- susurro y abrazo posesivamente al mayor .

- Nunca piensas en como me siento , nunca lo haces … cambiaste tanto … - pensó el ex imperio británico y de repente con lagrimas escapando de sus bellos ojos verdes dio un fuerte empujón al mas alto dejándolo confundido .

- Stay away from me , bloody bastard ! – le grito Arthur Kirkland dejando salir así toda la frustración que había guardado por siglos .

-I don't care if you miss me … You should have thought of that before leaving that day – le espeto y salió corriendo

Alfred miro como el otro rubio corría hasta perderse entre la multitud que vivía en la ciudad , pasados unos segundos sintió como una solitaria lagrima recorría su mejilla , la limpio con rudeza y miro decidido hacia el horizonte , como solo un hero como el podría hacerlo.

- Believe me ... I thought, but I had to do it if I wanted to be something more than your brother ... – murmuro melancólicamente

- .. but very soon I will repay you for all this pain ..- dijo decidido y corrió hacia su departamento , donde sus amigos lo esperaban para desearle un feliz cumpleaños , tenia un plan y ese plan le daría el mejor regalo que un hero podría recibir .

- Tsk … Amerique … Amerique…vous n'apprenez jamais – se dijo a si mismo un maléfico francés que al igual que el Americano tenia un plan y no precisamente para ayudar a la joven nación sino por el contrario unirse con su amado Angleterre .

Francis cerro la puerta con llave ( quien sabe de donde la saco ) y se fue a su habitación de hotel sin saber que había dejado encerrado y olvidado - como siempre- al joven canadiense .

-France nii-san? ... France nii-san? ... no es gracioso abre la puerta! ... Nii-san ?... Alguien ? -exclamaba asustado el joven pues según lo que había escuchado durante la discusión de hoy , esta edificación estaba embrujada .

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, es mi primer Fic de Hetalia ... y el primero que me animo a publicar aquí ... por favor dejen Reviews<p>

subire la segunda parte pronto :3


	2. Tuesday's grey

**Disclaimer :** Ni los personajes ni la canción , me pertenecen ...

**ADVERTENCIAS: **violación BL

* * *

><p>2. Tuesday's grey<p>

-¡_Wine Bastard_, suéltame! – exclamaba Inglaterra

-Pero por que Anglaterre … antes te gustaba que lo hiciera …. – dijo el francés abrazándolo con mas fuerza mientras el otro lloraba aun .

- A mi no me mientes … se que aun te duele pero por mas que llores no lograras devolver el tiempo … somos naciones no dioses – acaricio su cabello y sonrió con sorna , no podía ser mas perfecto .

-Pero hago esto año tras año , así puedo soportar el resto del tiempo … por favor Francis … no le digas a nadie –rogo apartándose del mas alto y se levanto de un salto

-Gracias por venir a …consolarme , me iré a dormir … si quieres puedes quedarte… pero ni se te ocurra ir a espiarme idiot – refunfuño y camino hacia su habitación para terminar de pasar el resto del cuatro de Julio .

Francis por su parte miraba con lujuria el trasero del ex-imperio , se deleitaba con manera como el rubio meneaba sus caderas con inocente sensualidad que provocaban que en ese momento –mas que nunca – la mente del galo se llenaran de imágenes nada santas con el anglosajón .

-¿Quieres que este año también me quede a dormir contigo Anglaterre ? – pregunto Francia acercándose al otro que aunque se estremeció por el contacto acepto .

Luego de unos minutos los dos estaban con sus respectivas pijamas ( si se puede llamar pijama a los boxers de Francis ) .

- Ve contra la pared … - demando el francés .

- Why me bastard ? – cuestiono el mas bajo ya de mal humor

-Si voy a dormir contigo serán mis condiciones , ahora si me haces el honor Arthie ..- dijo señalándole la pared , resignado y con ganas de descansar el de cejas pobladas accedió y se acomodo dándole la espalda .

Francis de nuevo se fijo en el tentador trasero de su amigo y se acerco y lo abrazo por detrás

-Que haces ? – pregunto nervioso Inglaterra tratando de sonar mas enojado que sorprendido .- No tienes ya el resto de la cama ? -

-Si pero es mas cómodo estar junto a ti Anglaterre – susurro eróticamente.

El mas bajo al sentirse arrinconado cambio de posición , se acostó dándole la espalda a la pared para poder vigilar las acciones de la rana .

-Buenas noches … -dijo el Ingles y con unas palmadas la luz se apago .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Martes 5 Julio <strong>_

-Tsk… ¿ Que paso ? – murmuraba un americano algo pasado de peso , se levanto de un salto … estaba rodeado por varias naciones que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo con vasos de malteada rotos o a medio tomar – Que horas son? – pensó mientras paso por encima de un italiano que solo murmuraba "_hera hera _~" entre sueños ...camino hacia su baño … en el que se encontraban grecia y japon dormidos , no tuvo mas remedio que bañarse rápidamente y hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlos .

Una vez salió de su habitación ( bañado , vestido y perfumado) suspiro y empezó a gritar ( al mejor estilo de Ty Pennington ) . – Good morning everybody! It's too late so wake up! – dejando a varios al borde de un paro cardiaco.

Una vez cumplida su "misión" , mejor dicho su buena acción del dia se dirigió al mismo lugar donde se habían reunido todos el día anterior , busco la llave y no la encontró

-Debi perderla … no … un hero no pierde nada jajajaja – empezó "razonar" el rubio pero sus carcajadas cesaron al ver que llegaba Francis llevando a Arthur ( Su Arthur) de la mano .

-Ohhh … Alfred … que milagro verte tan temprano por aquí … Anglaterre y yo llegamos temprano para tener un poco de privacidad antes de la reunión de hoy – exclamo con sorna mientras aferraba al mas bajo contra su cuerpo.

La sangre del Americano empezó a hervir , sentía su rostro arder y como sus venas empezaban a llenarse de adrenalina , miro al ingles completamente enfurecido y tomo su otra mano arrebatándolo sin mucho esfuerzo de los brazos de un asombrado galo.

Con una patada derribo la puerta del lugar , haciendo que callera encima de su hermano menor que se encontraba profundamente dormido junto a ella y como comúnmente pasaba nadie noto que estaba allí , excepto Francis quien fue a ayudarlo inmediatamente .

Alfred llevo a Arthur a un cuarto que aparentemente no había sido utilizado en años , empujo al mayor adentro para luego cerrar fieramente la puerta .

- Que hacías con el, Iggy? – exclamo sacudiendo su existencia con fuerza .

De un momento para otro comenzó a llover , una tormenta bastante fuerte , el cielo se puso gris y opaco al igual que los ojos del mayor que tan pronto como el americano empezó a interrogarlo perdieron su brillo.

-No te incumbe …- fue lo único que murmuro

- Ayer te dije que te extrañaba … claro que me incumbe! – le respondió y se acerco ágilmente a su cuello para empezar a morder y succionar con desesperación .

Arthur Kirkland pudo esperar cualquier cosa menos los gemidos que escaparon de sus labios , como podía pasarle esto … como Alfred le hacia eso … si era su hermano menor.

-S…suéltame idiota …- le reclamaba entre suspiros propinándole varios golpes al menor que parecía cada vez mas enfurecido , estaba empezando a doler enserio .

-Duele idiota , detente – suplico con lagrimas en sus mejillas , mientras el otro lo lanzaba al piso poniéndose sobre el.

- No te quejes … que a mi me duele aquí – le espeto señalando su pecho y luego despojo fieramente al mayor de su camisa y empezó a morder todo su torso con fuerza .

Los gemidos y gritos del mas bajo parecían hacer enojar y excitar a Jones cada vez mas .

- Alfred, detente soy tu hermano … no puedes… no puedes hacerme esto!- exclamo el ingles con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas , lo cual hizo reaccionar al norteamericano quien lo miro con tristeza.

-Nunca mas hermanos …- le respondió y aun con fuerza pero ya sin rabia quito el pantalón y la ropa interior del otro para empezar a acariciar al otro que quedo pasmado ante sus acciones.

Beso y mordió sus muslos y su entrepierna con posesividad , dejando su pálida piel llena de marcas , luego abrió su propio pantalón con una mano y con la otra giro bruscamente al mayor , quien para ese momento ya sabia que iba a pasar .

- Si me quieres no lo hagas …- le rogaba moviéndose en vano .

- Porque te quiero lo hare …- dijo y sin ninguna preparación se introdujo dentro del mas bajo quien comenzó a gritar y a llorar del dolor tan inmenso que sentía .

Pasados unos segundos el otro comenzó a moverse , era tal y como había soñado que seria … pero algo faltaba … Iggy no gritaba de placer ni suplicaba por mas … sino que por el contrario lloraba , gritaba y lo maldecía con odio , así que decidió salir de su interior , acomodo su pantalón y lo abrazo .

- Perdóname … lo siento … no que me paso …- rogo su perdón , era un idiota , trato de besar su frente pero no lo logro pues el otro con todo su derecho lo golpeo con ira .

-Aléjate bastardo .. te odio …- le espeto y aun con todo el dolor que tenia … se alejo y arreglo su ropa .

En ese momento entro Francia , quien se sorprendió al verlos en esa situación , el pantalón de Inglaterra estaba lleno de sangre … y el labio del americano estaba roto al igual que su nariz . Arthur se arrastro hacia Francis , quien lo tomo en sus brazos , dio al americano una mirada de desaprobación y dijo unas palabras que para el ingles fueron solo un murmullo que escucho en la lejanía antes de desmayarse.

- _Bastardo … ahora si lo perdiste para siempre_ – las palabras de Francis resonaban en su mente , tenia razón … por idiota había terminado de alejar a su amor .

Canadá , camino (como pudo) hacia su hermano y lo abrazo .

-Vamos hermano … tenemos que hablar – lo ayudo a levantarse y se dirigieron al hotel del menor .

Definitivamente un martes nunca había sido tan gris.

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus reviews :3<p>

También le agradezco a Admicail Heartnet para darme la inspiración para la primera parte de este capitulo xD hahaha


End file.
